Too Much To Expect
by ShadowsOfDeath
Summary: A Resident Evil: Code Veronica fic. I re-wrote the ending. Rated PG for mild cursing.


Disclaimer: I do not own these Capcom characters. Capcom does. *Nod nod*  
  
Author: Lil Selphie  
Rating: PG for language  
Genre: Horror  
  
  
  
  
Claire Redfield lifted her head from her brother's shirt; who lay on the cold stone floor, lifeless. Her azure blue eyes were filled with tears, and her sepia hair was hanging loose out of it's usual ponytail. After all he did for her...he was gone. Forever.  
  
  
She should have stayed with him, not run off looking for ammo. But alas, it was over, and there was nothing she could do. Sobbing, she glanced down at the remaints of his horror-striken face. It was a ghostly white, and his eyes were wide open, as he watched her through his death. He shouldn't have died like this. Not like this. If it wasn't for that goddamned Tyrant, they would be walking along side each other, patrolling the streets of Raccoon City.  
  
  
It wasn't fair. When she got to him, the damn thing was already on him. Even if he was dead when she shot him, she continued to shoot him, repeatedly. Within a few minutes, she collapsed to the floor. Her brother...Chris..  
  
  
After thinking to herself for a while, she stood up. She would have to go on by herself. But, what was her reason to do here if her brother was dead? That's what she came for. To rescue him. Again. He had wondered off alone, he was hurt and unaided. Now, there was no reason to be here. None at all.  
  
  
  
'Goddamn you fucking Raccoon City.'  
  
  
Running around the corner, she took out her gun. 'Anything that moves, I will shoot. Human or not,' she thought to herself as she sprinted forward, eyeing her surroundings carefully. It amazed herself, as she ran so fast. Perhaps it was the sudden act that the Tyrant performed to her brother in front of her eyes? And, why wasn't she scared?   
  
  
It wasn't normal for her to be scared...But now...Because of the incident, she thought different. For once in her life, she admitted it to herself. She was scared; terrified really. What the hell wasn't there to be scared of? Everything in this fucking town was scary enough for her. And because of that damned Wesker...What a traitor. She hated Umbrella. She truly did. If it wasn't for their stupid experiments..  
  
  
But, she had to move on. She stopped at a nearby cafe. Prying the door open with her lucky wrench, she made her way inside. At least she had shelter. But, not for long. She reached into her pack and tried the walkie-talkie again. It just buzzed into her ear. Fuck the world for ever inventing walkie-talkies.  
  
  
Maybe there were other survivors...No, there couldn't be. They all have to be dead. Think happy thoughts, Claire, happy thoughts...Claire repeated in her head. How could she be happy at a time like this? This was so stupid. Well, at least Chris died peacefully..Her hatred to Raccoon City deepened, like a deep wound.  
  
  
Slumping down on a stool, she checked her gun for clips. There were enough to do some zombie ass-kicking business. Now, she had time to relax a bit. The sound of the moans and screams came from outside, deep in the city. Maybe if she tried to be calmer...She placed her gun down on the counter, sighing. This was going to be a long day. As she began sliding down into the chair, there was a huge vibration.  
  
  
Uh oh. Immediately, she jumped up, grabbed her gun and pressed herself again the wall, all in one motion. A zombie couldn't have caused that vibration. There was only person who could do such a thing...Or...One thing.  
  
  
Alexia.  
  
  
In a matter of seconds, the roof was torn off the cafe. Alexia stood on the remaints of the roof, grinning widly at Claire. This was gonna be bad. Okay, there was just one question...How the hell did she tear the roof off? No time to think about it.  
  
  
Raising her gun, she repeatedly shot her. She was doing it for Chris....She was doing it for herself...She was doing it for the sake of Raccoon City. No one could stop her. Not until she got revenge. A ladder came down through the opening in the ceiling. Claire's heart leapt with joy as she jumped up and grabbed it, waving her gun at Alexia, as she screamed, reaching out her vines to get her back down. No use. Sucker.  
  
  
Wrapped in a blanket in the helicopter, Claire looked back down at Raccoon City, a look of despise painted all over her face. She was so glad she was out of there. Alive. But, somewhere in the city, there lay the remaints of her older brother, Chris.  
  
  
Slightly opening the window, she whispered, "Bye Chris..Until we meet again..." She let out a small object from her hand and let it fall to the ground below her. It was the chain that he gave her when they were younger. She loved him. And he loved her. And he would never be forgotten...He would only remain in her heart, and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well mates, didja like it? I find it cooool...Sorry for the Chris fans out there...Anyways, pease review and I'll be very very happy! And if I like them, I might write a sequel. ^.~ 


End file.
